Multicolored Cinderella
by RowdyPuff
Summary: The Powerpuff girls are cruelly abused by Sedusa, their stepmother, and their stepsisters. The Rowdyruff Boys are the hottest bachelors in all of Kingsville. Will one mysterious Masquerade ball change all of that? *based on Cinderella, part of Fairy Tale Chronicles! by RowdyPuff*
1. Characters

_**So I was thinking to myself the other day: Why don't I make a Cinderella story? Then I thought further then that: How about all Disney Princes movies? So that's how I came up with 'Fairy Tale Chronicles' It's basically just the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys taking place of the characters in the Disney Princess movies. **_

_**So I'm gonna do a few of these fanfictions. Here's a list: The Little Mermaid (Blues story), Tangled (Reds story), Princess and the Frog (Greens story), Frozen (Sorry to people who don't like this story but I needed another for the blues for it to be fair. It is a blues story), Beauty and the Beast (Greens story), and Sleeping Beauty (Reds story). I know I didn't do Snow White but it needs to be fair for all colors, I need another one for the Greens and the Reds for there to be a Snow White story for the Blues.**_

_**Thank you! down here are just who will be playing as who.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Cinderellas- Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles.<strong>_

_**3 Princes- Butch, Brick, and Boomer**_

_**Stepmother- Sedusa**_

_**Stepdaughter1- Princess**_

**_Stepdaughter2-Robin (She's the nice one)_**

**_Father (deceased)- Professer Utonium_**

**_Mother (deceased)- Mrs Keane_**

**_King- Mojo Jojo_**

**_Fairy Godmother/father- HIM_**

**_Attendants at Party- Mitch, Mayor, Miss Bellum, others who I can't remember at moment, and people I make up (if you want to be an attendant PM me and I'll see what I can do for you.)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm pretty sure that's it for characters. I hope you enjoy the story! Please no FLAMES! I get burned badly...<em>**


	2. Terrible and Good Mornings

_**So here's the first real chapter of a series called: Fairy Tale Chronicles! I thought that it could be multiple chapters in a story. It'll kinda play out like a movie so... ENJOY! BTW- This isn't going to be written that good... SORRY**_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in the city of Kingsville there was a king, he knew he was old and worn out, he wanted his sons to be married and settled down. He devised a simple plan, one that could get him grandchildren in <em>no <em>time. His plan was to have a Masquerade Ball, he could get all of his three sons, Butch, Brick, and Boomer, girlfriends and most likely soul mates. He'd invite every women in and all around Kingsville, all to impress his sons when they were of age. The King would have it be a Masquerade Ball, so it would be romantic when they each take each other's masks off. This King's name was King Jojo.

In the somewhat wealthy part of town there was a man, a cheerful, kind man named John Utonium. He had 3 daughters, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles. He was happily married to a wonderful women named Sarah Keane. He could have well been the happiest man alive, until one fateful day when his wife died. He could have been mistaken for the saddest man in the world, John was grief stricken, his soul mate had died! His children tried to comfort him with no avail. They tried to have their father start dating again, it was a mistake. He fell in a deep deep love with Sedusa, she had two daughters with another man who is unknown at the moment. They got married and John was somewhat back to himself, that's what everyone thought until he committed suicide. His children didn't think that it was suicide, but instead murder! They believe that Sedusa killed him to gain his money.

Where are the kids now?

Read to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:34 AM- Utonium Household<strong>_

Some people are poor, some are rich. Some rich people do not care enough to help the poor, others know nothing about the poor. Some poor people despise the rich greatly, others just ignore them. Well me and my sisters, we are poor. And abused. And pretty much slaves.

Our _loving, caring, amazing _stepmother takes _amazing _care of us! I find it funny how I can be completely sarcastic and actually laugh at it, even though most of the time I'm miserable.

If you couldn't tell, I'm Bubbles Utonium, youngest of three sisters. I have semi-long golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes, I can pretty much see the beauty in almost everyone.

The only person I'm sure has no beauty (in her heart, she's got plenty outside beauty) is my stepmother, she's really mean, she abuses us and forces us to dress in freakin' rags! I actually have an amazing fashion choice, but it's all being put to waste by someone who will not be named at the moment. COUGH SEDUSA COUGH.

Anyway my first older sister is Buttercup, she has kinda long raven hair that goes before her shoulders and lime green eyes. She can be really witty and rude at times but usually she's nice (to people she knows). She doesn't exactly act like a girl, she is considered a tomboy in our small village in England (and probably anywhere else in the world).

My oldest sister, by only 6 minutes may I add, is Blossom. She has long-long red hair that goes to her mid-back and unique pink eyes, they look really pretty, they're a rose color. She's the nerd- I mean smart one in our group, unlike Buttercup she doesn't insult people for no reason. Like if someone was insulting us then she'd start insulting them back.

Right now we were sleeping, I take that back we were getting up. I take _that _back, me and Blossom were getting up- Buttercup wasn't. I really don't understand how she can sleep on the bed, its made of hay and old sheets, the pillow was made of rat fur. And Buttercup asks me why I sleep with no pillow...

Blossom rubbed her pink eyes and sat up, she yawned," Is Sedusa still screaming for us to get up?" She asked me. I touched my ear, gesturing for her to listen. Sure enough we heard Sedusa screaming that we were 4 minutes late. She smirked at me," No reason to be smug about it."

I scoffed at her and gestured to Buttercup," If I'm smug then Buttercup is badass."

Blossom smirked back at me and got up, walking towards the bathroom (it was a closet with a bucket of water and a bowl-not much)," Buttercup _is _badass, so now you're smug. I can live with that." She shrugged lightly before walking into the closet and closing the door.

I sighed, I now had to wake up Buttercup on my own. Yay. I shook her shoulder slightly forcefully," Buttercup." Her eyes stayed closed. She's stubborn, even in her sleep," Buttercup!" I heard heavy footsteps, Sedusa was walking into the attic! Now Buttercup _had _to waked up," Buttercup! Wake up! Sedusa's coming!"

Buttercup opened one of her eyes, but closed it immediately and turned over," That's what you said yesterday, you made me wake up at 12 am. You may be gullible, but I'm not." She shoved the pillow on top of her head and started to sleep again.

I groaned, did I seriously have to deal with this? The footsteps got even closer," Buttercup! I promise you this isn't a joke! Please!" I said carefully.

She was already sleeping. Suddenly Sedusa burst through the old wooden door," GET THE FUCK UP, SLUTS!" She screamed at us, she's calling _us _sluts, that's what I find funny. Look at what she wears, her normal clothes consist of lingerie and clothes two sizes smaller then her. The amazing thing is that Buttercup is _still _sleeping. Sedusa noticed and got angry. She grabbed the belt on her pants.

I saw her walking towards Buttercup with the belt dangerously, I stepped in the way," No, please. Don't do it! I'll wake her up, I'll wake her up." I really didn't want Buttercup getting hurt, especially with a belt, that thing looked like it'd be painful.

Sedusa hissed at me," Get out of my way." She pushed me into the door, I tripped over something and a pain shot through my ankle.

" YEOUCH!" I heard. I saw Buttercup shoot up from her spot on the bed, her hand was red and there was a belt mark. Sedusa continued hitting her," THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yelled angrily. Buttercup grabbed the belt and threw it in the corner.

Sedusa slapped Buttercup, sending her into the wall," Next time I tell you to do something, do it." She flipped her black hair and sashayed out of the room. Buttercup rubbed her hand in pain.

" Buttercup, you okay?" I asked her carefully. I tried to walk towards her but when I put my right foot down pain shot through it and I winced," Ow!" I whined, my ankle was sprained.

Buttercup's eyes widened and she helped me up," I should be asking that question to you. Are you okay?" She asked me sincerely, she looked slightly guilty.

I nodded and inspected her hand," Yeah, I'm just gonna stay off of it for a while." She nodded and looked back at her hand.

Out of nowhere Blossom bursts through the attic door, she was wet and she was only in a towel," What happened?!" She yelled at us. It seemed that after Blossom went to the bathroom she'd decided to use her weekly Bath Pass to bathe today. Yep, that's how damn cheap our stepmother is, she only let's us bathe once a week. Blossom was only in her pink rag towel.

Buttercup sighed and showed Blossom her hand," This is why I'm persistent with an alarm clock." she said simply _**(Persistent- meaning to continue asking and asking) **_Blossom covered her mouth in shock

" That _fucking bitch_!" Blossom muttered loudly. This is proof that she only swears when people hurt us...

My green eyed sister nodded," She also made Bubbles sprain her ankle." That seemed to push Blossom off the edge. Blossom grabbed her rag dress and slipped it on quickly, she pushed past us, about to walk down the attic stairs.

Buttercup and I pushed her back into the room," Calm down, Bloss." Buttercup murmured soothingly, Blossom looked like she was about to pitch slap Buttercup.

" CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE HURT YOU GUYS! IMMA SHOVE MY FUCKIN' FOOT SO FUCKIN' UP HER ASS MY TOES WILL STICK OUTTA HER NOSTRILS! IMMA SLAP HER SO FAR THAT SHE'LL BE BACK IN HELL, EXACTLY WHERE SHE CAME FROM! IMMA-" I put a hand over her mouth, interrupting her hilarious rant.

I smiled at her warmly," Relax, we're both fine. Now can we just go start our chores?" Blossom still looked pissed but she nodded, Buttercup then groaned and did the same.

Blossom took a few deep breaths then she was speaking normally again," Buttercup, sweep the living room and do the dishes. Bubbles, feed the animals and make breakfast. I'll clean the bedrooms and sweep the stairs. Understood?" We both nodded and we left, Buttercup walked out with Blossom and I followed.

Just another normal morning in the Utonium home. That rhymes XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:56- Jojo Household<strong>_

A voice woke me up, it was coming from the little speaker in my room, it was for when there were any announcements in the castle," Boomer. Boooomer." A voice cooed from the speakers. I snored again, I swear it was just a reflex from after I wake up! The voice suddenly yelled, bolting me awake," WAKE UP!" Buuuuuuuuutch. I am _so _gonna kick his ass.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes," What?!" I said crankily. To some people they don't think I'm the kinda person to not be a Morning Person, but I hate mornings with a burning passion.

To be more specific Boomer Jojo hates mornings with a burning passion, _I'm _Boomer Jojo. I have dirty blonde hair that's always ruffled and messy, but in a cute way that girl's dig. I'm telling you it always works. ;) That and the fact that I'm the prince of this village. But unfortunately not the only one, I have 2 older brothers... It's hard life.

My older brother is Butch, he has spiky black hair, that girls fall for just as much as ruffled blonde hair. He also has forest green eyes and a player attitude. I mean seriously- he literally has about 4 girlfriends every month, a girl for each week, but the real question is why girls keep dating him when they know he's gonna break up with them. The world may never know...

My oldest brother is Brick, he has long-for-a-boy red hair and weird- I mean unique red eyes. He is the nerd- I mean smart one in our group but he can be really egotistical and witty at times. He's not the player type like Butch and he's not the charmer type like me, somewhere in between.

The speaker was still yelling my name," BOOOOOMER?! Did you fall asleep, man?" Butch's voice asked through the speaker.

I sighed and sat up, might as well get up, today's a new day," I'm up, I'm up. Hold those damn horses of yours." I muttered under my breath, again: I am not a morning person, usually I'm nicer than that.

" I heard that!" He said, there was a click sound and the speaker turned off. I groaned and got off my bed, time to take a shower. We got this new soap that smells like daisies! Yay!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So you can see their mornings are very different. If you don't understand the reason that the Powerpuff Girls were injured it's because it's the way the boys recognize the girls. Like since Bubbles ankle is sprained she'll have a slight limp, if Buttercup's hand is injured it'll be purple, and Blossom's eyes are pink and I'm pretty sure that Brick can recognize her on his own.<strong>_

_**Tell me if you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	3. A Masquerade Ball?

_**Squeeee! So most people**__** liked the other chapter, I'm hoping I can make you**__** like this one! So this is regular pairings! I'd hate to make a Cinderella story with Brick X Buttercup, that's just cray-cray. Anyway**__** love the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:18 PM- Utonium Household<strong>_

Why does Jesus hate me so much? Like honestly, I must know the answer to that question. It's been ringing in my head for the longest time. Right now I'm so exhausted, you know doing the dishes usually doesn't suck _that _much but yesterday my stepsisters had had a sleepover so there were more dishes then usual. My muscles ached and my hand was now purple, how can I do chores with a hand like this?

Yes I, Buttercup Utonium, is hurt. In more ways then one actually, first reason is because my dad has been murdered by a slut-bag (that's my own description of Sedusa if you ask me) and the second is because my hand is literally throbbing.

Princess' screeching voice ripped through my thoughts," BUTTERCUP! GO GET THE MAIL!" Princess has ugly-ass red frizzy hair that according to her 'boys dig'. Funny right XD! She's not as curvy as me or my sisters but she has some amount of curviness. My other stepsister is Robin, she has straight brown hair and blue eyes. She's nice to us, but she makes sure her mom doesn't see it. Robin also doesn't push us around as much, and I like that.

I grumbled to my self," Get it yourself, fatass." I mumbled darkly, if she heard then she would've told her mom and I would've been busted. When I got outside I reached the mailbox, sure enough there was mail. And another thing, a little envelope with a black silk bow. That interested me a lot but I knew I couldn't open it now without getting injured in some shape, way, or form.

In the distance I saw Bubbles feeding the horses, she really did love animals so I don't think she minded much. I'm not saying she enjoys getting forced to feed animals everyday but still, she loves animals. I waved at her as I passed, she waved back and started grooming the horses.

After I reached the house I showed the mails to my stepmother, she grabbed it and hissed at me," Took you long enough, fat-ass bitch!" The hardest part about being a slave is trying not to roll your eyes. It's really hard! She skimmed through the envelopes until she saw the black silk bow on one. Her eyes widened," It's from the palace!" Oh great, rich people are included in this. They're supposed to be making sure everybody in this village is perfectly happy, yet here I am with my sisters slaving over 2 bitches and a girl who has to act two-faced.

Of course my curiosity killed my anger," What is it about?"

She shredded the bow with her long-ass fingernails and opened the envelope, inside was a piece of paper. She read out loud," Everyone inside your household is invited to the Masquerade Ball located inside the palace in 2 days on July 26, 2015. As Masquerade Balls go you must wear a mask, near the end of the ball the partner you've been dancing with will have to take off their mask and show who they are. The party starts at 10 pm and ends at midnight. Can't wait to see you there. Signed King Jojo." Once she finished reading she let out a high pitched squeal, I literally had to cover my ears," Princess, Robin, get over here!"

About 2 minutes later Blossom came down the stairs, she had been cleaning our stepsisters' rooms. She glared at Sedusa," What's you favorite hobby?" I raised my eyebrow at the question, so did Sedusa.

" Why do you wanna know?" She narrowed her eyes at Blossom.

Blossom glared at her angrily," Because I wanted to remind you that it shouldn't be hurting your stepdaughters." She cleared her throat and walked out of the room.

Sedusa rolled her eyes and continued calling my stepsisters," PRINCESS! ROBIN! GET YO ASSES OVER HERE!" I choked back a laugh as Princess and Robin ran down the stairs quickly. Princess was wearing a lingerie (see how much her mother influences her? She's and amazing mother!). Robin was wearing a purple crop top with skinny jeans, her hair was in a ponytail. Sedusa glared at both of them," What took so long?"

Princess smiled nervously," I was painting my fingernails." She showed me and Sedusa her hand, it was painted yellow with black. I find the fact that people painting their nails kinda sad, it's like a way for them to cope. I find it hilarious, and absolutely pathetic. _**(A/N: No offense to people who paint their nails. XD) **_

Robin also smiled nervously," I was insulting Blossom?" I knew that was a lie, I honestly should try to teach Robin to lie without making it obvious, I mean honestly! She just said it like it was a question, luckily Sedusa didn't notice it.

Sedusa waved her hand in annoyance," Don't care, anyway look at this!" She handed it to Robin but Princess ripped it out of Robin's hands. If Sedusa wasn't right there my foot would be so far up her ass right now. Sedusa beamed at her kids," Yep. An invitation for a Masquerade Ball. It's in 2 days so I'm gonna need you two to pick your masks and dresses."

" Can we come?" a voice said behind me. It was Bubbles, she looked hopeful, and she also smelled like horse shit. Sedusa looked like she was gonna hurl.

She covered her nose and waved her hand in front of it," If you find a presentable dress and do all your chores." I made a face, I never said I wanted to wear a dress and go. Bubbles lit up and skipped away.

I gave Sedusa a bored look," What if we don't wanna go?"

Sedusa shrugged," Then you don't." She looked over at Bubbles and me," Since you two are here I need you to iron my new dress."

Bubbles nodded sadly and I groaned, they all walked away. I turned to Bubbles," How much you wanna bet it's gonna be slutty?"

Bubbles pouted," You're obviously going to win!"

We both laughed at that and followed Sedusa and our stepsisters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:48 PM- Jojo Household<strong>_

My dad sat on the recliner boredly, he had called all of my brothers here. He had his crown on his head lazily and he was wearing a dark purple jacket and white shirt with black jeans. Brick was on my right side, he was wearing a red sports jacket with a white shirt underneath. Boomer was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. I was wearing a simple black shirt with khakis.

He was going to explain to us about some party or whatever, as long as there's hot girls and free food I'll be there. Suddenly my dad spoke up," There's a Masquerade Ball, in which my sons will attend to find their girlfriends. You as in my sons, Brick, Butch, and Boomer, will go to the Masquerade Ball in which I will be hosting. Hosting as in I will be in charge of the whole entire thing, not you who will be in charge, but me. Me as in the King of this village will be in charge of the Masquerade Ball I am hosting. There is only a Masquerade Ball because I want my sons, Brick, Butch, and Boomer, to be happily settled down with a wife. Settled down as in all of you ruling this village. All of you ruling this village as in I will not be there any more, as I will be in heaven. Heaven as in happy place, opposite of hell. Hell as in fire place where gay lobster crab lives. Understood?" He said quickly, and under a breath. WORLD RECORD EVERYBODY! My dad has just broken the world record for fastest thing ever said.

Boomer looked blankly at my dad," Repeat it again, except this time in _english_." he talked nice and slow, as if my dad was stupid.

My dad rolled his eyes," I have spoken in English. English as in the language of our town. The language of our town as in the thing we all speak. The thing we all speak as in language. Have you ever thought that you are the one who doesn't know our language? Doesn't know our language as in doesn't know what I'm speaking about this year, month, week, hour, minute, second, millisecond, and some other last thing. Some other last thing as in I have no idea what else to say. Understood?" Boomer looked blankly at him again, about to repeat what he said last time.

Brick rolled his eyes at Boomer and my dad," So is that the only reason you called us here?" He asked, to be honest I felt kinda bad for my dad. (XD Rhymes. Bad-dad! I did pay attention in school!) He has this problem with the way he speaks, he can only speak in large jumbles. He had tried to make the scientists create a toxin that makes his speeches longer, it worked and also made his regular sentences way longer. It's actually kind of funny.

My dad smiled at Brick's seriousness," Yes and No. Yes as in I called you here for that reason. No as in I called you here for another reason. I have devised a plan that is not evil, but brilliant. Not evil as in not crazy cook-coo bananas. Brilliant as in yay for dad! Hooray! I have wanted you to ask questions to the girls you meet! Ask questions as in-"

I interrupted him, I didn't understand what he meant," Why ask questions?"

My dad glared at me," I was getting to that, as in I was about to say what you have questioned me. Yes, I was speaking about questioning. But no, I did not want you to ask that question. I have wanted you to question the girls. Girls as in sexy mother fuckers who we all fuck to make..." We all gave my dad hard looks until he decided to get to the point, he sighed," I want you to ask questions to the girls because I want girls who can relate to you. Relate to you as in think, do, and have the same personality as you. Same personality as in a girl for Boomer would be cheerful, joyful, happy. A girl for Butch would be witty, mean, and tough. A girl for Brick would be knowledgeable, smart, and funny. Understood?"

For the first time in forever me and my brothers nodded at my dad's words," So when's the party?" Boomer asked curiously.

My dad got up and stretched," Two days. Two days as in 48 hours. 48 hours as in 2,880 minutes. 2,880 minutes as in 172,800 seconds. 172,800 seconds as in-"

" WE GET IT!" We all yelled at him, sometimes he just went too far with his rants.

He shrank back and murmured to himself," Well them..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>As you can imagine the calculations took a while... I hope you guys that Mojo's rants were funny. I tried with them...<strong>_

_**Anyway review. PM me if you want to be in the story. review too and I'll PM you. **_

_**BYE BYE**_

_**Mange101 OUT!**_

_**PS- Hope you enjoyed the chapter XD**_


	4. Some Friend You Are

_**UGH! So I've been getting help form this real nice chick who really likes my stories (which I find mind-blowing) anyway she gave me ideas to continue my old stories so if you want to thank someone for me continuing this thank ggsunshine (and God). Enjoy this chapter, I've skipped to the day of the ball. Except in this one it's not during the ball it's before it. The night of the ball will be action-filled and needs its own chapter. **_

_**BTW to ggsunshine : There's a problem with your penname so I can't put the middle dot. SOWWY!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 25, 2015 2:37- Utonium Household<strong>_

I'm supposed to be smart, really smart, but when I leave for about 20 minutes my sisters both end up injured. I'm supposed to take care of my family, not lead them into a death trap. If Sedusa killed Bubbles and Buttercup I wouldn't be able to live with myself, mostly because I would've murdered Sedusa and gotten arrested so I'd be pretty much dead.

So now I'm over in the huge kitchen thinking that it's all my fault my sisters got hurt. And it is! I feel so damn guilty, I should be put into jail for this terrible crime, but if I was put in jail then I wouldn't be able to take care of my sisters.

All of a sudden I was ripped out of my thoughts," BLOSSOM! I NEED HELP WITH MY DRESS!" Oh to the freaking joy. She was ready to make me slave over her damn dress, its not like a dress will make her look any better, 'cause let me tell you- nothing will make her look better. It's like one of those impossible things that will never happen ever in the world, along with Justin Beiber being cute, Miley Cyrus stop being weird, and the saddest of all: slaves having fun.

I walked up the stairs into Princess' room, it had a huge queen-sized bed with a canopy over it. On the wall facing her bed was a huge flat screen TV. TV. It's been so long since I've watched what I want to. Instead it's 'How to primp up for boys to like you', 'Sexiest men alive', and 'Criminal Cases'. Guess who watches what!

Princess glared at me, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently," Are you going to help me or what?" She asked me obnoxiously. Deep breaths, Blossom. You'll only have to work for her the rest of your life. Wait- that's not good!

I rolled my eyes at her," Is there a reason you can't even primp your dress up? Are you that stupid?" I muttered the last part to myself, I really couldn't help it. I have a ton of other stuff to say to her, I mean slaving over people wasn't on my 'What I wanna be when I grow up' list.

She glared furiously at me, obviously not happy about my comment," No! The skirt of it isn't flaring up." I stared at the dress on the bed, it was yellow and mid thigh length. It was also shoulder-less, and did I say slutty, because I meant to say it a lot of times.

Slowly, I blinked at her," Why would you want it to flare up?" If she wants it to flare up then it's gonna reach right underneath her butt. If that isn't slutty then I don't know the meaning of slutty, and I'm pretty sure I do, I live with proof. Exhibit A) 2 men come home with Sedusa each night, I'm starting to think they do threesomes... Exhibit B) Sedusa has had so many abortions I'm starting to feel she needs to get arrested for murder. Exhibit C) Every night I hear 'noises' from Princess' room. Robin is the only person in this home (who isn't my sister) that is a virgin.

Princess rolled her eyes, as if it should be obvious," Um, I want boys to notice me. I thought you were the _smart _one..." I narrowed my eyes at her while she smirked. I absolutely hate it when people doubt my intelligence, it makes me pissed, and I rarely get pissed. She handed me the dress carefully," I want you to sow it so it looks amazing, I thought I'd ask Bubbles, because she has 'fashion sense' or Buttercup because it's hilarious to see her stab herself with a needle, but their both busy." Long-winded speech much? She still had the nerve to continue," Buttercup is helping my mom put on her dress, and Bubbles is picking Robin's dress. The only reason Buttercup is helping my mom is because my mom has gained some weight, and let me just _tell _you, it is so _embarrassing_!" I fought the urge to tell her to clam up, because she's a natural gossiper! It's so annoying! There was an uncomfortable silence," Are you gonna stand there or fix the dress?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

I walked out of the room, heading towards the attic, the needle and threads were there. I really hope life gets better soon, because right now life sucks.

A lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3:46- Jojo Castle<strong>_

I face-palmed myself, sometimes best friends can be so annoying, especially when they act as if their your sister! Right now this chick is in front of me, standing in the way of me and my precious TV! Like WTF Rosalie!

if you're wondering who Rosalie is, she's the chick who's currently pissing the fuck out of me! She has deep, deep red hair that was waist-length, otherwise known as really long. She also had really weird eyes, they were an indigo color, but I couldn't say much with my red eyes. I usually scare chicks, I'm not really happy about that, I sometimes wish I could find one chick, only _one chick_, who wasn't freaked out about my eyes. Anyway Rosalie has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and my brothers' best friend too.

" Are you even _listening _to me?!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

I tried to see what was on the TV, moving my head trying to watch History Channel it was about this cool new fish found in the Atlantic. I had _wanted _to watch it but some _chick _was in the way of that dream! LITERALLY! I glared back at her," No, but I'd _like _to listen to the TV!" I saw Butch roll his eyes next to me, and Boomer looking amused. How can they do this to me? Laughing at my misfortune!

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me again," The ball is tomorrow! You guys aren't even getting ready!" Warning, lecture coming soon. Abort mission. Abort. She started her lecture," You guys make me- Ugh! I mean you're never in relationships! Butch is always leaving a trail of broken hearts, have you ever thought you're reputation could spread? When you meet a girl you really like then she'll be scared off, only because you like playing with girls' hearts!"

Butch looked defensive," A girl isn't out there for me, I've already looked... I go through girls to find the right one..."

She looked surprised at that outburst, but soon recovered and turned to Boomer," And _you_!" She said dramatically, I saw Boomer gulp nervously. I laughed," You'd think a guy like you, all charming and dashing, would get all the girls. But _no-ooo _you have to be so freaking shy! Where's Prince Charming?! Cause all I see is Prince Player!" She said, pointing to Butch, he narrowed his eyes," Prince Shyness!" She said, now pointing to Boomer," And Prince Preposterous!" She set her gaze on me, not backing down. How the hell am I preposterous?

Now I was getting defensive," How am I preposterous?"

Rosalie Valentine (that's her last name) crossed her arms," Well think about it-"

She was cut off my Butch, who smirked slyly," If he _can_."

Rosalie smirked at that, while I glared at Butch," You've never had a legit girlfriend. You're too smart for them, as you keep saying." She rolled her eyes when she said that," If after this Masquerade Ball you don't have a girlfriend, or at least a crush, then I will not talk to you guys. And that goes for all of you, crushes, girlfriends, I'll even take boyfriends, I want you guys to be involved in relationships... AND I BETTER LIKE THEM!" All of us nodded, Rosalie didn't know how scary she could get when it was that time of month, she was usually way nicer than this...

While my guard was down she grabbed the remote," Now let's watch something better..."

I scowled at her as she switched the channel to Comedy Central, in the middle of Tosh.0

Sometimes that girl could be something...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know. I haven't updated most of my stories, but I've had severe writer's block and I was plaugued with it, just saying it'll probably take about this long to update again, just don't get mad...<strong>_

_**SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I WANT TO DO TWO POVS A CHAPTER AND THIS WAS THE APPROPIATE AMOUNT THAT NEEDED TO BE IN THE CHAOTER, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVIENCE OF THIS BUT YA KNOW, AT LEAST ITS SOMETHING, AM I RIGHT?**_


	5. Extended Family Is Not Counted

_**This one will be even shorter, I know, I'm sorry but I divide the story up. This chapter is gonna be the girls getting ready for the ball, by girls I mean all of them, including Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles.**_

_**The chapters after this one will be set up in 3, so it's gonna take a while. It's gonna be the Red's night first, then the Greens Night, and last but not least the Blue's night.**_

_**So here's the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:34 PM- Utonium Household- July 26, 2015<em>**

Me, Blossom, and Buttercup had cuts all over our fingers, not from Sedusa, from the sowing we did to their clothes. It's terrible i tell you! Watching all of them freak out about how cute their dresses were and hearing them squeal about how much fun they'll have is not fun!

They're all like _Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup! What do you think will make the Brick/Butch/Boomer notice me! _It's so freaking stupid!

Anyway right now, it was my five minute sit-down, where I get two minutes to sit down and relax. I know, I know. The name makes no sense but, whatever! My blonde hair was all frizzy and unmanageable, but nothing I'm not used to.

Buttercup stumbled into the room, her fingers were stained with blood. "It looks like I just murdered someone..." She muttered. The blood was probably from sowing, its not as easy as you think...

She took her seat next to me, I smiled weakly. "At least we get to go to the Masquerade Ball..." I'm always looking on the bright side of things, my sisters loved it and Sedusa hated it, it makes it seem as if we're in a good mood. And of course she didn't like that...

"You're going to the Masquerade Ball ya mean..." She grunted, laying back in the cheap hay stack with old sheets, I mean bed. "The ball is stupid, go ahead and waste your only free time ever, imma be at home watching TV in Princess' room."

I shook my head at her. "But we get to have food, and best to all-" I inserted a squeal. "-meet boys!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes overbearingly at me. "Whatever, just you and Blossom, better save me some soda and candy." She hinted, she was practically saying we should bring food from the ball and stash for whenever we're hungry.

Suddenly Sedusa's annoying screams filled the air. "BUBBLES! YOUR FIVE MINUTE REST IS 3 MINUTES OVER!" I groaned and got up, leaving Buttercup there with about a minute left in her break. I hobbled out of the room (my ankle still hurts) and into the kitchen, excited for the evening coming. I'm just hoping I get to go to the ball, my stepmother didn't even get the masks for me and my sisters (Buttercup agreed to go for free food and music) but I'm sure she'll get them soon.

I hope.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9:47 PM- Jojo CastleHousehold_**

Oh mi God. Ties are harder then the friggin SAT test! I swear! Does it go in the loop, or outside the loop?! THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!

Brick walked in to my aid. He snickered at my troubles. "I'm guessing you need help?"

I gave him a sarcastic look and made a face at him. "What gave it away?" He rolled his eyes and helped me out with the tie. Now, what I was wearing, it was a blue dress shirt with a black suit and the same color dress pants, and of course with the treacherous blue tie that makes no sense.

It was a bow tie, the hardest of all time, you have been warned!

Anyway Brick helped me with my tie and I smiled and gave him a thumbs up, which he rolled his eyes to. He was wearing a red dress shirt, black dress pants and suit, and a red tie. "Is Butch ready yet? The party is in less then 30 minutes."

Brick shrugged. "Let's go check." We walked to his room. Of course he had a green bedroom door with black crossbones and a hazard waste sign. But, honestly, there is a hazard. His dirty gym socks may be enough to give you severe lung cancer. And don't get me started on his boxers...

Butch was snoring on his bed, drool all over his face and his butt about 2 feet in the air. It's like he wanted someone to anal him in his sleep. Brick rolled his eyes at Butch. "Dude! Get your ass out of the air and out of bed!" He stayed snoring, why am I not surprised? He would sleep even if the Earth went BOOM!

I had the greatest idea ever, and a way for me to get back at Butch for the rude awakening the other day. We, me and Brick, could bring my dad in. I told Brick my amazing plan. "We could bring Dad in." Brick gave an evil laugh, rubbing his hands together like Butch does when he's horny.

Brick and I left the room, still laughing evilly and earning weird glances from our servants. Once we made it to the ballroom, where my dad was planning, Brick snitched. "Butch is still sleeping." He said simply

Dad's bushy eyebrows went all the way down. "WHAT!"

Brick pushed me ahead. "It was his plan." He whispered

I gave my Dad a grin and laughed nervously. "_Well_, today's a big day. _Am I right? So _Father, the Man, dude, compradre, my best friend." I thought of no other ways to stall. I then gave up. "It wasn't our fault! Butch is still sleeping and we tried to wake him up!" I whined childishly.

Dad pushed past us and stomped up to Butch's room. "I am hoping what you tell me isn't as you tell me. As in I would not like you to be saying what you were saying. Mostly because my son is still sleeping and it's less than 20 minutes until the ball starts, yet he is still sleeping! I refuse to give him sleeping pills, NO! He shall sleep like the rest of us, though I will take the sleeping pills, YES, and sleep like a wittle baby! ..." I'm gonna stop listening now. Though he did continue mumbling about sleeping a few days with the stress he's getting.

When we finally reached Butch's room (dad walks slow) my dad slammed it open (I've heard of slamming a door close, but can you slam it open is thy question). We all walked in to see his butt still in the air and drool now driping off his bed sheets. Dad made a face. "What the heck is my son doing still sleeping?! Heck as in a substitute for the word hell! As the reason I would not like to cuss, as some people call it, in front of my sons! Cuss as in swear, use vulgar language, chuckin' the deuce! I am not quite certain that vulgar language is chuckin' the deuce, NO, I think it means a basketball term, meaning to score a 3-pointer, I've also heard it on the hit Cartoon Network show called Amazing World of Gumball, where Tobias was 'chuckin' the deuce' on episode-"

Brick finally interrupted. "Just wake him up."

My dad glared at him before taking one side of the bed and tilting it to one side, making Butch fall off of it. "Ha-Ha! I have gotten my slab of heated VICTORY! While you, yes you, my son, has gotten the not-warmed piece of poop! Mine is warmed because I have a microwave! Hahahahaha! HAhaahahahah! HAHAHAAHAHHAHA!" I patted my dad's shoulders gently.

"Let it all out." I said soothingly.

Butch got up and stretched, scratching himself in the wrong areas, that I refuse to think about. "Hey guys, what's up?"

I slapped my forehead, as my dad took a deep breath, getting ready for another lecture. "The sky is up, you'd think my son would know that, but instead he's over here sleeping his head off while the ball, the ball I have spoken about before, is in less than-" he checked his watch. "-10 minutes! I am hoping you have your question ready because it is the only one question you will ask, only ONE question! And it better not be 'what's up' because then- OOO - then your in HUGE trouble young man! ..."

He continued but I stopped listening, If only he'd realize the ball started in about 5 minutes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:07- Utonium Castle- <strong>_

Through my tears I couldn't see where I was going. But I knew what I had to do: run after that car. I was already in my dress, which was just a piece of blue fabric in the middle of my rag dress.

I can't believe this though, they left without me. She promised and she left without me! I shouldn't have expected anything other then that, Sedusa doesn't deserve to have anything in her life. She doesn't deserve to ever find love. I sniffled to myself and went back to the home, where Blossom and Buttercup were chilling in Princess' room. I limped all the way home.

They both ran to hug me when I walked in with tears streaming down my face. "BUBBLES! Are you okay?" They saw how my hands were dusty and scratched. "What happened?" Blossom said, concern shining in her eyes.

Buttercup just put her fist in her palm. "Who's ass am I beating today, Bubbles?" That's all she said when she saw me crying.

"S-Sedusa left w-without m-me!" I cried sadly, starting to sob inside the crook of Blossom's neck, she patted my shoulder soothingly.

"No offense Bubbles but I kind of expected that..." Blossom said. "She's a cold-hearted person, and I'm really sorry Bubbles."

Buttercup shook her head and looked out the window. "That bitch will pay! I _will _make sure that she feels the revenge." I shook my head at her, she couldn't just allow her to hurt the person who feeds us (even if its just a little).

Blossom was about to say something but we all heard a crash coming from the horses' barn. "What the-" A ton of more crashes and annoyed neighing. "Do you think Harry the Harasser is raping the horses again?" Buttercup asked. I hope not, those horses are like my children, even though I'm still a virgin.

"C'mon. I have to check on them." I said firmly, I tried to stand up. I winced and started to limp out of the room. Buttercup and Blossom both followed me. I turned around. "What are you doing?" I asked the both of them.

Buttercup shrugged. "I wanna make sure he doesn't rape you." She said simply. I rolled my eyes and limped away with them. Once we reached the horses barn I gasped.

"SPARKLY CHICK!" I shrieked. There was a girl in black high heels, a blood red crop top, and black short shorts. She turned around and I gasped again. "SPARKLY MAN!" Cross gender people, I've never seen them before. Right now I was staring at a guy with the same clothes and surrounded by red smoke and a wand.

"Hello, girls." He/She said happily. With a wave of it's wand all I saw was sparkles...

* * *

><p><em><strong>YES! YES YES! I LOVE DOING MOJO JOJO'S PART, THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME GIGGLE CHUCKLE AND LAUGH! SOOOO i HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE WHOLE NIGHT IN BRICK AND BLOSSOM'S POV. <strong>_

_**ITS GONNA TAKE A WHILE THOUGH! ITS ALSO GONNA BE FUNNY! LOL.**_

_**bYE bYE gUYS!**_

_**-RowdyPuff**_

_**PS REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
